wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Skysplash
this is getting a major revamp. also, not my sona anymore.. just an OC. this coding was done by Bonehttps://heliosanctus.wikia.com/wiki/Free_Formats/BoneTheSandwing Skysplash is Splashfire's OC. if you touch her, YOU WILL BE PUNISHED. art is helpful. Skysplash'''' Description: Skysplash is a cyan blue SilkWing, with purple spines going down her back. she almost always has her gold bracelet that protects her soul. she is extremely scared of the effects of animus magic, even though she has her bracelet. she is more scared of doing something horrible with her magic. Backstory: Skysplash(sky)(splash) is a Flamesilk SilkWing. Her Mother and Father were both Flamesilks, so they knew that she was one. She was teased for being a small dragon and for having a late metamorphosis. after she got her wings, she was tired of being bullied, so flew to Pyriha. When she got there, Princess Anenome met her. the two became good friends. one day, Anenome asked Skysplash if she would like to be an animus dragon. Skysplash said yes, and Anenome made her one. Sky enchanted a bracelet to protect her soul. one day she went to the kingdom of sand. she was flying when a SandWing leaped up from the sand and barreled into her. his tail barb scratched her wing, and she screamed in pain. he hadn't seen her flying, and he hadn't meant to hurt her. he flew off to get Brightsting Cactus to heal her. he came back with the cactus and saved her. she woke up in his house. he told her his name was Thistle. she stayed with him for a long time. over that time, the two fell in love. She created a spell so that she could talk to her mother or thistle from anywhere. since then, she has only cast one spell, but no one knows what it was(except her and Anenome). Family history: Her Mother, Lunar, and her Father, Flametalon, met when they were dragonets. When they became partners and had Skysplash, Flametalon wanted to help build the bridge between Pantala and Pyriha, but Lunar wanted to stay and take care of her dragonet. the two got into an argument, and Flametalon, after 10 years, showed his true colors. he started lashing out randomly, and finally Lunar had had enough. she told Flametalon to go away from her because he was terrorizing her and Skysplash. He left to go build the bridge. One day, he fell into the ocean and never survived. Skysplash was 2 when he left. Relationships: * Lunar - her mother. * Dreaming - she and dreaming have met, and she thinks of her as a kind dragon. the two argue about whether or not star wars is good. * Flametalon - her father/worst enemy * Thistle - Mate(in the future) * Anenome - one of her best friends. Notes and Trivia: * she's a bit OP. sry. * she hates using her magic. it gives her a "strange slithery feeling like someone is sucking the energy out of me." * she hates fighting. * she is no longer an animus. Enchantments: * Golden Soul Bracelet - this was her first enchantment. it protects her soul from the effects of animous magic. * Her antenna, her mother's, and Thistle's tail Barb - she enchanted these to quiver when they talk to each other in their minds. * Herself - she told Anenome that she liked being just a normal Flamesilk, and Anenome agreed to let Skysplash remove her powers from herself, with all her previous enchantments to keep working. Gallery art by Ivyrost https://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Ivyfrost18 Category:Females Category:Characters Category:SilkWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Animus Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Content (SplashfireTheWarrior)